Various technological improvements in recent times have made monitoring of patients easy and useful. The monitoring of patients by one or more devices means real-time tracking of patient data which otherwise is not feasible to be conducted by a human care-giver, like a nurse or an attending physician. Such automated patient monitoring system has also made it possible to simultaneously monitor lot of patients without actually physically visiting them. Now, in case the patient data or vitals deviate from predefined criteria, the patient monitoring system automatically generates alerts to inform concerned person of the condition of the patient. The care-giver or a specialist then takes next measures in accordance with the reported data. The predefined criteria may be a set of defined clinical guidelines.
Such advanced automatic patient monitoring data providing improved patient care is based on fundamental premise that the patient data that is continuously reported is deemed accurate, and therefore the physician can blindly rely upon such data to decide next course of action or mediation for the patient. However, in some instances, the monitoring system may generate false alarms regarding the clinical condition of a patient due to some error or fault of the devices within the patient monitoring system.
It may be a matter of concern if the patient monitoring systems generates false alerts/alarms which are solely relied upon by the physician or the care-giver to decide the subsequent course of medication or patient care. Additionally, presently available patient monitoring systems suffer from lack of sufficient measures to prevent failure of the devices within the patient monitoring system which in turn has serious impact on delivering a sustained and safe patient care by the patient monitoring system.